A Nobleman Disguised As A Criminal
by valenelle
Summary: Following what happened after "She's Engaged" as One Shot. Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach fanfic.


_Personal Author's Note:_ Again for the hundredth time, I wanted to thank you so much for the reviews and general praise from "She's Engaged". The smallest words even put the greatest smile on me, I truly appreciate you giving me feedback from the bottom of my heart. I feel so grateful and extremely happy every time I notice that you have taken your time to write me something. Thank you again. (Since I never got the chance to answer the reviews from She's Engaged).

 _Valenelle's Author's Note:_ TheDisheartened - YES, writing does drain me emotionally haha. It certainly does… Whenever a character is feeling something, I do it too as if I live the characters' life. When I reach the line "The End", I tend to have a headache for more than 24 hours, totally facing emptiness and a wave of emotions wash right through me. May sound strange, but that is often how emotionally involved I get with all my work.

* * *

 **So… I really had no plans on continuing "She's Engaged", as I felt done with the finishing line. However, listening to the reviews I thought this One Shot maybe could do as I anyhow wanted to write a little one shot for my favorite shipping. I notice that all were not agreeing on how "She's Engaged" ended, and therefore I decided to clear out this "confusion" (if I can call it that).**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.

Summary: Following what happened after "She's Engaged" as One Shot.

* * *

 **A Nobleman Disguised As A Criminal**

* * *

 **NASSAU, NEW PROVIDENCE**

There is something absolutely particular with the Caribbean sunsets. The humid tropical air, warm breeze and perfect calm sea. How the sun shimmers in reflection of the water while hanging just slightly above the horizon. If lucky, no ship is in the way blocking the most dazzling view one could encounter in life. Perhaps this specific scenery is what attracted Commodore Jack Sparrow all those years ago. At least, in some way. Let's not neglect the piracy. But when gazing into this magnificent horizon and firmly biting into the cork, spit it overboard while sinking a local bottle of rum - it does top Jack's list.

Another sight he feels pleased about is the one in his binocular. Nassau, famous for the wealthy's treasures hidden in forms of pompous mansions. Lavish chests stocked with gold bullion surely were located in each basement the mansions had built. Not noted on treasure maps, the commodore still knew of their existence and as always, determined to lay his hands on them. Once again though, it is not this that disturbs his vision. But rather the female lead divalike waving her Spanish lacy fan as if she owned the world.

In a way, she supposedly does.

The garden is nicely cut but increasing empty as workers in form of gardeners, maids and butlers escape into the building. Used as to chaperone the two people out there, there really is not much to do as the woman is keeping her distance. She views over the garden, over the fences and right directly towards the horizon and sun. What calm sea can bring and she peacefully breathes as she takes in the sight of an arriving night. This is a late evening and after such a festively brunch, even she finds it troublesome to breath properly in such a tight dress and corset hidden below.

But beautiful, as always, she appears.

And beauty may be an immensely strong attribute. Nevertheless her intellect, witty personality and manipulative side conquer and make her seem somewhat intimating. Maybe even this is a further reason Jack keeps staring at her in his binocular. Stuck in a trance watching Angelica slowly move around this newly built porch. If only Jack could buy her such. He may be a wealthy commodore, but settling down on a coast and pursue its safety is not a possibility. Yet, when seeing her apparently content with residing at a grander house in peace, it does bother him highly.

Her smile is content as her traveling eyes wander the framed owned area in which centre she stands. It is an instinct bringing his attention to zoom towards her curves, her waist and afterwards land on those luscious lips. Lashes are long, and she looks under those when transferring into a seductive appearance, pouty lips and a crooked finger as if to entice the man. Jack has to swallow in want. His toes curl and longingly feel his growing desire to head over there himself.

When suddenly the pig appears - a rich governor, Jack's jaw clenches. He has his Pearl anchored nearby, hidden in a bay and went ashore days ago. Always examining this little event during the evening. Of how Angelica would stand there outside, and it was always after this governor had finished his meeting that he would head out to the chilly garden and fetch her. Much to Jack's dismay. He found it lovely to just feel entranced by her features. As if she knew of him watching and giving him a seductive show, every single night. And this time was no exception.

Something he does not miss is how Angelica moves her hand to the governor's. Caressing the man's cheek tenderly before the man intently looks into her eyes. Lovingly, he grabs her hand and places a careful kiss there. They share a flirty smile and Jack must be boiling.

"Oh, she..," he mutters under his breath when she disappears inside. No longer in sight. The stone in his stomach is growing heavier and his tight grasp around the binocular increases. To the point that his knuckles become pale. His first mate glances and notices it, but keeps his mouth shut. If he would have decided to utter a word about Jack's clear irritation of the idea forming Angelica and another man involved, the first mate was not sure he would be killed or banged in head by the binocular itself. Another way, none of the options do tempt him. Therefore he remains silent.

He shoves his binocular into his pocket and nods towards the house, gesturing for his surrounding hidden crew it is time. Time for an ambushing attack towards Nassau's richest man. There is no roar, but clicking swords cutting the air as they quickly approach this grand villa. With a non-locked porch door, it is easy for them all to smoothly embark the house. At once when first pirate appears in the living room, a maid has taken their notice and screams her lungs out. A shriek that quite cuts Jack's ears but he manages his way into a library, where he knows _she_ is.

At once when he kicks the door in, she has her bum leaning against a desk, fan still in a soft grip as she waves it nonchalantly. Her smirk is apparent and she holds his eyes locked as if she has waited for him all along. The corners of her mouth tug in her fight to not smile teasingly at him. Jack only shoots her a glare before he heads for another room when he hears the governor's shouting.

"How dare you pirates steal from me like this? I will have you all hanged!" he shouts warningly.

Jack rushes inside the dining room where the governor is kneeled by one of Jack's hired pirates. A sword is treating at the governor's throat as he tries to press the rich man as to where the hidden chest is. They manage go no further until Gibbs' happy rejoice is heard across the house.

"Sparrow! I have it!"

Now followed by Scrum and seeing Angelica in the corner of his eyes, joining his tow - he storms up to the second floor in search for the sound of golden coins moving around. And what a sight. Joshamee Gibbs' hands digging into an open chest filled with golden coins, gold bullion and diamonds glistening shimmeringly by the subdued light streaming inside from the wide windows.

Scrum is slightly pushed inside the room as Angelica nudges her way in. The fan is folded in her grasp in which also holds her skirt. Otherwise she may risk to trip as she walks. Always so much fabric on her. She hates it but realizes it is part of her deal. She must simply wear such dresses. The never-ending cleavage almost popping her bosom and the tightening corset shoving all air out of her, and then additionally a metallic holder clinging to her lower waist to widen her hips. Ugh. Not comfortable, precisely. In another way, the shapes of such an attire is something she has noticed allured Jack's attention.

Yet, when Jack had devoured the sight of gold and jewelry, he does spin around to eye her. Certainly, the room seems to contain more than one dazzling treasure. She sees it and rolls her eyes before leaving the room. When she hurries down the hallway, Jack is too fast as if glued on her heels. For someone wearing a cake for dress, she is awfully gracious when sliding down the stairs. Jack is at least hundred times more clumsier when trying to catch up on her. He has no time though, before she has entered the dining room in where all pirates circle around the governor.

Here, Jack is about to enter but is stopped by Gibbs' voice. "Jack! Ye need to send men helping us out to carry the heavy chest. We be runnin' out of time."

With another clenched jaw, Jack takes a shorter moment to consider his actions. Either to take out anger on that governor or saving time by bringing the chests aboard. It is after all the reason why he decided to set anchor at Nassau's port - to flee kind of richer than when he arrived. He decides on the latter and hollers towards the dining room.

"Oi! Tie the governor up and bring the chest aboard. We need to leave."

And off he is. Irritated and a part of fury slowly growing from within. With marching steps he manages to release some of the anger and crosses a boarding plank. The Black Pearl, his sanctuary. At least this beloved jewel shall never disappoint him. He comes no further on deck until he hears the cannons go in Nassau. Now, the word of an ambushed governor, also the richest in all of Caribbean - is a rumor spread among the habitants. If travelled fast enough, maybe even yet another bounty has been put on Jack's head. In a way, he hopes so. The one written on all WANTED posters is not enough. He deserves at least the doubled amount. He should be worth tons of money. No shillings here.

Not only does the crew escape the forest covering the town's sight, also blocking the view of the Pearl to the town - but Angelica. She goes between Gibbs and Scrum, all three deep in conversation as she struggles with the overly long dress. Jack's eyes peer again and he seeks a bottle of rum. Definitely what he needs. Perfect in time too to observe how she smoothly jumps down onto deck from the railing, Gibbs giving her a hand while Scrum with a hold around her waist. She says something to them in a warm and thanking way before heading over to Jack.

At first, she wears this amused look as she approaches him. He dares to take a wild guess she catches his non-entertained expression as she tiptoes to kiss his cheek, as if to cheer him up. He feels his inner want grow for her, but tries to push the sensation back.

"Didn't I do good?" He does not answer and instead tears his eyes from her to pretend the horizon is very interesting, so she pushes further. "Capitán."

She is standing by his side now, her hand resting on his back and he inwardly sinks below sea under her caring touch. He is supposedly irritated with her, but somehow he has to fight with so much strength inwardly to not just turn around. In her presence, he tends to face this rigid scenario. Where he freezes and longingly look after her, whenever or wherever she heads. To not mention when she in fact puts this caring and loving hand on him, as if to calm his nerves down. Probably with no knowledge that it results in the precise opposite effect.

"Taking every opportunity ye get to flirt with rich men, aye?" he snorts, clearly upset.

The fact that Angelica wears an amused smile, in disbelief of Jack's jealousy, his eyes go even darker. For some strange reason, it is apparent clear opposites do attract. Because whenever she believes something is hilarious, he so happens to find it awful. And it goes the other way around. For further odder reason, no matter how differing opinions they share throughout the days - the nights are equally passionate.

"Are you upset with me, Sparrow?" she wonders, completely enjoying the event.

Suddenly someone steps out of the shadows behind them.

"It was more disgusting when you almost got kissed by that fat duke three months ago. However, I agree with Father."

They both turn around to the young lady, wearing a twitched nose and walking up to land beside Jack's side. For the first time, Jack's dull eyes go bright and he smiles - hugging the young woman to his side.

"I agree with me daughter."

Now, Angelica sighs and gives them her warning eye, suddenly no longer so pleased. "Hey! It was my role in this. And thanks to me, we got leverage for months to come."

"Nobody's ever claimed ye need to try replacing me with a wealthier man," Jack props, clearly a grudge held against all men getting attention from Angelica during their robberies.

"If we exceed the fact that it's my part to manipulate rich men into letting their guard down," Angelica starts, now with amusement slightly gone. Her temper has risen an octave in tone and she is suddenly speaking between gritted teeth. She raises her hand to showcase the diamond ring on her finger, revealing her married state. A ring she only takes off during the precise moment when she is trying to manipulate a governor or other duke she can steal money from. "I am _your_ wife, aren't I?"

Jack silences and eyes his daughter.

It had been a special day. Overwhelming. Not only had Jack completely destroyed a grand wedding, stealing the bride from her groom. He had barely made it outside before he heard her voice. With that big train, it was necessary for him to turn on his heels to help her out. A challenge was inevitable as the whole town wanted to match him, including the baron. Not that it surprised Jack. He had after all reclaimed Angelica, and surely he would have done the same if a handsome fellow came and swept her off her feet in front of him.

Maybe that was even what had happened.

But he was content. More than content. He was ecstatic. When pulling her onto the "Just Married" carriage waiting for her and the baron, every inhabitant applauded them without knowledge it was a pirate and his piratess inside. Knowing Angelica would persuade it sooner than later anyhow, to neglect the fact that Jack actually wanted it, he was the one making a stop at a nearby church on their way down to the harbor. Interrupting another couple at the altar just for a quick ceremony, the spontaneous moment even deserved an applause from the happy guests.

And off they were again. Now as husband and wife quickly boarding the Pearl. Angelica fast to the Pearl in fear if they delayed that Jack may be challenged, or cannons shot their way before disembarking. When finally getting him around her finger, she had no intention of losing him.

And him, hurrying to leave the harbor. Not really to avoid a battle. But rather eager to get his wife into his quarters for the wedding night. Even if they may so happen to have had the start of it the night before. Simply, he could not wait no more to press his body against hers. Fairly, he had received his wedding nights, plural. Aye.

Unfortunately it took years until the baron pardoned Jack and he was not closely hunted by one of the baron's ships. They never caught up on The Pearl, but it was never a pleasant view to have it in sight. Specifically at the time Angelica began throwing up and Jack realized whether he liked it or not, the two of them would expand to three. A father.

Fortunately, getting that title resulted in being the best thing ever happening to him. But he kept rather quiet about that to Angelica. Or else she may have suggested on getting more of those little miniatures. Which for a matter scared the bloody kraken out of him. To not mention the loss of cozy nights with his wife. One was good enough. They compromised on simply remaining the two of them as a pair. In other words: they compromised on not having a child, and for some reason… this compromise still resulted in a child.

But then again, that was before he actually laid his eyes on the most precious jewel he knew he ever would retrieve. As if something happened in him from within when finding out about the pregnancy. Even if he at first had freaked out, he did come to his senses at last.

Again, not something he gladly will brag about among the crewmen. Neither to weaken his commodore position from when they stole more ships, nor to give Angelica further ideas of them expanding. Well. He is indeed content with what he had. In a way, it is more than he ever could have wished for. He is a commodore, has his Pearl, a fleet, a wife and daughter. Life is complete in the greatest sense. What more can he wish for?

Ah, rum.

Jack's eyes search for a bottle of rum a passing crew member holds. The commodore snatches it and Angelica rolls her eyes. She heads straight for her daughter's room while Jack heads straight to his and Angelica's private quarters, where they sleep. Where they sleep when he has not upset Angelica and he usually is the one being kicked out.

"Don't be up too late, Lee," he shouts over his shoulder to his daughter, the perfect little copy of Angelica. She frowns. At least, her parents did not argument often in front of her. At points they did. Usually she would step between them. But that was not during their argumentation, rather by how quickly one of them would throw themselves in the arms of the other one and she refused witnessing something she would be scarred by.

"Please, that is gross," she would disgustedly point out by the highly disturbing sight. It was almost at the point of her wishing them to go back fighting when she would catch them entangled in each other's embrace.

Carefully in the present moonlight, she heads over to the helm. Gibbs is standing there, nodding welcomingly as she promptly sits down on the railing beside.

"Leonor."

"Have they always been like this?" she wonders. In a way, she is also amused by their behavior. At least they had a so called 'passion' she often read about in books. And happy, indeed they were. They all were.

Gibbs chuckles. "They've always been acting nuts in each others' presence."

While shaking her head, Leonor fumbles up a piece of paper and splits it into two. Neatly she writes one before going to the next one, writing with her wrong hand to make the handwritten letter seem partly more badly written.

"What be ye doin' lass?" Gibbs wonder curiously.

Leonor smiles, a mischievous smile inherited from her mother. Gibbs can tell by once but does not note it. Also something learnt from Angelica. These two ladies definitely shared the passion of being hot-tempered and those toes simply were not made to be stepped upon.

She folds the two pieces of paper and hands them to Gibbs. "Give the first one to Mother and the second one to Father, if you please."

As if Gibbs ever would deny his God Daughter anything. He nudges her before passing her on his way down. Leonor watches him intently as he at first goes to where Angelica is, and to later head on to Jack. He barely manages his way up to the helm before Angelica is out of the cabin and heads for the one Jack is in.

With pride, Leonor witnesses the scenario. Gibbs is in shock and has a quirked eyebrow. "What did ye write?"

Nonchalantly yet happily, Leonor shrugs. "I do something like this every time they seem to not be on terms. Not too often but they better deserve to be played with when acting like children, sí?"

"Aye," Gibbs agrees and returns to his position behind the helm.

* * *

Another beautiful thing about Caribbean are the mornings. From watching sunsets take place, can it possibly be increasingly wonderful to witness a Caribbean sunrise? Early in the morning before all folks awake, sea is still calm and sun enlightens the sky. By that time Jack prefers slurping his first bottle of rum. Usually it has been delivered the night before from a crew member so he can uncork it in those early hours.

But this morning it does not happen. Instead, his hand rests over Angelica's, mostly to feel that ring on her finger. He remembers well how he envied that baron, how he had put on a ring on her finger and so on claimed her love. And now, it is Jack who has.

Not only does the sight of his naked wife carrying the ring make him throb, he can literally feel the warmth wave through his body. Her necklace is also still there, a cross hanging neatly in place between her breasts. He does think she is asleep until she suddenly turns around and smoothly moves her leg to trap his below. He smiles wryly as she still pretends being asleep. He decides not to touch her until her hand moves up to caress his bearded chin and cheeks.

She moans something, mumbles something, and Jack can tell she is about to wake up. She hugs the covers closer to her body, particularly chest, as if to hide it. If the definition of enticing would be out there, this is a moment where Jack could imagine noting down the definition and remember the image forever.

"It means a lot that you regret leaving me on that island," she smiles.

Jack frowns. "What makes ye think I'd ever regret that? It be one of the smartest things I've ever executed, Sweetness."

Now Angelica frowns as Jack goes on.

"Although, Luv. It be lovely that ye cannot resist me and begs me to me to make ye feel complete."

As if in jolt, Angelica sits up, wearing something between a frown and furious glare. Her hand hugs the cover tighter to her chest if that is even possible.

"So the letter you wrote me was just to seduce me?" she accuses him, irritation between her spitting attitude.

"Ye mean the letter ye wrote me," Jack corrects her.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. The one you gave Gibbs to give me!"

"I never..," suddenly Jack silences as he realizes what has happened. "Hold on a second… Ah," now Jack knows. He grins as if in victory. "Remind me, Luv, to thank our beloved clever daughter."

Angelica jumps off the bed and brings the covers with her to still block her naked frame from her husband.

"¿Estás loco? You're blaming Leonor?!"

Jack frowns. "Not blaming. More like - thanking."

Angelica still cannot grasp what is going on. Frankly, Jack finds it difficult in finding the right words when she stands there in front of him. He wants the warmth of her body against his. To feel her presence around him. To not let the morning end just quite yet. But to get an angered Angelica into bed is not an easy task.

"All I be sayin', Luv, is that somehow we got a letter from each other without any of us writing it. Aye?"

With a frown, Angelica muses on the idea, somewhat in denial her own daughter would do something like that to seduce her parents together. "I don't understand…"

"Unless ye be schizophrenic, that is to say," Jack goes on.

Mrs Sparrow barely has time to button her (Jack's) loose shirt before she is storming across deck, fury burning in her eyes. By the loud dooming sound coming from the banged door closed, both Gibbs alongside Leonor Sparrow jumps in jolt.

"LEONOR SPARROW! I want to talk to you!"

Gibbs muffles his laughter, kind of scared of that intimidating woman whenever upset. "Good luck, lass."

"NOW!" Angelica shouts over her shoulder when passing the duo.

Gibbs pats Leonor's shoulder as she stands up and heads towards the cabin in which Angelica disappears into. Leonor has just entered, sort of trying to lag her legs in the doorway but Jack is pushing himself inside as well.

"Excellent idea, Lee," he is about to salute with her when Angelica's eyes seem to be about to pop.

"Don't praise her, Jack!"

He holds his hands up in surrender but winks to Leonor.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you!" Angelica warns Jack.

He grins happily. "Really?"

With an angry yet playful push, he is suddenly outside the cabin and gets it slammed in front of his face. Too typical of Angelica to overdramatize everything. So far, those tendencies were not shown with their daughter. Perhaps it is only a matter of time? She is already a hormonal teenage lass, and boy, she can get bloody mad. But very honest. Never at least trying to kill Jack as the elder version could. If he dared utter the word 'elder'. Oh Lord Almighty if he did. He did once and that almost resulted in guillotine. Thankfully he managed smooth talk her, and suddenly a wall was needed to support their love making.

Simply how it goes with those two. And Jack would not want to have it any other way. Neither would she.

"How many times have you done this?" Angelica wonders as she opens her wardrobe, browsing among her dresses distantly while trying to keep her eyes focusing on Leonor with a bit of scolding expression.

It is with a cute, innocent angelic smile Leonor tries to excuse herself. "Just a few times, _Mamí_."

Inwardly, Angelica may be amused. But her outer side reveals peering eyes and a slowly shaking head. "Don't 'Mamí,' me now."

Leonor sighs.

"I don't want you to manipulate us together anymore," Angelica speaks while her hand continues to search among dresses. "¿Está claro?"

"Sí, Mamí."

Angelica swallows the smile that wants to appear, and instead turns around to pick out a dress. Leonor turns her attention as well towards it, as she sees something appearing like being between a beautiful gown and a rag. Obviously it once was a dazzling gown. She is fast to pull it out while her mother's fullest attention is elsewhere on another dress.

She brings it out and clears her throat. "Ehm… Mother..," she announces. "What happened here?"

At first Angelica only glances to the dress as if she can brush it away. But then when facing a torn dress, her eyes widen and she looks back to the image of Leonor holding and examining this completely ruined dress. A flashback of a heated moment with Leonor's father comes to Angelica's mind and she blushes, embarrassed.

Feeling how her cheeks are burning, Angelica snatches the dress out of Leonor's hold and shoves it back into the closet, deeply hoping her daughter will not put two and two together. As she still has her hands on the dress in her distress, Leonor has already brought out a new one, eyeing it with an agape mouth.

"Or this?"

Angelica is fast to snatch even this from Leonor but by then, her daughter is pulling out dress after dress.

"Or this, and this, this…"

"I've fallen many times," Angelica makes up while trying to take all dresses back from Leonor to push them back inside her closet. The lie is lame but she still has a tiny hope her daughter will buy it.

"More like fallen for Father," Leonor retorts when with disgust examining a dress that is particularly torn to pieces.

Angelica turns her face to Leonor. "What did you say?"

Leonor freezes. "More like fallen into _water_."

Angelica is frozen for a bit too until she returns the dresses. Or rather, what is left of them. How can she describe it in any other way than having a truly passionate relationship with a pirate commodore? They have always either loved each other to death or tried to kill each other. Everything or nothing. Quite exhausting at points but it is their call. They are each other's match in the tops as their valleys, and neither would want to have it any other way.

Deciding to refocus her daughter, Angelica brings out a gown she recently bought. Since she had not worn it yet, Jack had not been given the opportunity to rip it off her either. Thereof its' whole piece. Gah, she has to remind herself into meeting up with a seamstress for new gowns and also to repair the broken ones.

"What do you think of this one?" Angelica wonders.

Leonor takes a note of her mother's pride and beams to her, knowing she probably will feel pretty in it. "Take it on."

And Angelica does. It fits her curves well, more than well, as a seamstress had done it specifically for Mrs Sparrow. It was one of Angelica's favorite seamstresses, one having her boutique in Grenada. Any time she wanted a more daring one, from the latest fashion of France, she went to this private seamstress. She knew precisely everything and would follow Angelica's wishes perfectly.

When Leonor has been handed one herself, proudly finally one she manages to fill in, she notices her mother in front of a longer mirror, reflecting herself. After tying herself up from behind, Leonor stumbles over. Angelica is way too absorbed into examining her curves when her daughter is ballsy to grab at the fabric at her mother's cleavage to push it down. Angelica gasps and throws a glare to her daughter but Leonor returns her mother's glare as if her action was obvious.

"What? You want Father or not?"

Baffled, Angelica does not even answer before Leonor has replaced the fabric again, covering the otherwise awfully hot cleavage her mother contains.

"Not that you need an apparent cleavage though… He'd still give you the looks I've seen him give you if you so wore a chaste nun attire."

At that, Angelica's breath hitches in shock, eyes popping and now even further baffled. If only Leonor knew… But before she has time to panic about it, Leonor opens her mouth. She nods towards Angelica's closet, regarding all the torn dresses. However, she has no knowledge of how sneakily Leonor in fact has slid inside Angelica's secret hidden closet before. Surely, she has not found torn dresses before, as she has not really looked for it. Nevertheless, she has come across an old diary, revealing a little too much of Mrs Sparrow's adventures as a youthful lady.

"Is this why I never was allowed to go into your closet?" Leonor wonders.

"No! It's because I don't want you to steal my dresses." Angelica gestures for the younger version of herself to follow her out to deck. "Come, mi'ja." She better go before the curious daughter will find torn underwear that she will not be able to make up a lie about.

Outside on deck they are facing an empty spot. Most crewmen have headed below for dinner while Jack himself is nowhere to be found. This opportunity Leonor takes as to regard her mother.

"At next port, don't flirt too much in front of Father," she speaks.

"For sure," Angelica is about to agree, but Jack laying ahead behind the helm suddenly sits up with a disapproving growl. He brings a bottle of rum to his mouth and sinks half of it before throwing it overboard, casually. With a flamboyant step, he approaches the railing to look down over Angelica and Leonor. And he has a glare thrown to the both of them, clearly not agreeing to this proposal.

His family.

"There will be no next time!" he decisively says. "Perhaps I shall play the victim next time, getting all cared by a wealthy wench we can rob instead."

With Angelica peering, the daughter steps in. "Or perhaps, I could play the seducing part."

Both parents turn to the young mixture with a baffled look. If Jack's jealous expression did amuse Angelica before - it is nothing compared to the present situation. Jack's face is priceless, eyeing his daughter as if she has just suggested marriage right on the spot. And Angelica has to stifle her laughter.

Much to Jack's dismay, Angelica does not even oppose to the suggestion. Instead she smiles, nods and decides to play along only to anger her husband further. Her Spanish accent is even gone as the actress is on, playing with a London one. "What a wonderful idea, honey."

Jack shoots her a furious glare. "Are ye insane? Lee is NOT goin' off dancin' with young imbecile lads."

With crossed arms, Angelica's eyebrow is quirked, now again continuing her amused evening. Obviously, Angelica was about to stand up for her daughter until the younger version opens her big mouth to provoke her.

"Sí, I'd do it much better than Mother, fawning over all men -."

"You're the one to talk, Leonor! I know all about that sneaking out of your cabin in the middle of the night to meet that young Frederick."

"How do you know… that?"

"Soy tu madre. I know everything."

Jack is staring at the female duo in disbelief. What the actual bloody..?!

"Wait, what?!" he interrupts the ladies and slides down, now moving to Leonor. He grabs his daughter's upper arm to look at her face, deeply trying to read her mind if what Angelica says is true. Which it must be, due the red face growing on her. "Ye be not allowed to have yerself a relationship at this age."

Leonor rolls her eyes as if her father is the most ignorant fool there ever has been. "Please," she lets out before wincing out of his grip, followed by a warning finger pointing in her father's direction. "How old was Mamí when you broke into her Spanish convent?"

Angelica's mouth hangs open and so does Jack's. How in the world..? Angelica folds her arms. So her daughter knew… all along. ¡Maldita sea! She knew she should have hidden her old diary better…

But Jack is in shock, trying to understand by Angelica's equally astonished expression if she is the one spilling this to Leonor or not. As she is supposedly the only one who knew of this. Yet, why does she look as if Blackbeard himself has returned to life?

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Leonor pushes to her father, now causing Angelica to bite her lip in a tryout of holding back the laughter. Because she loves seeing Jack finally having to answer these questions.

With blaming eyes, Jack turns to Angelica. He nods disbelievingly.

"And!" Leonor continues. "I know how you stole Mother from a baron."

Oh, crap. Angelica has written about that too. She remembers well. How she had stood at the altar, already at the point of almost fainting when passing Jack. It had felt surreal. To pass the man she was supposed to marry, down the aisle towards a marriage to another man. Of course, she had found this baron, George, attractive. And he was more than kind to her. But it never would have been a happy marriage. She would have always dwelled on images of what possibly could have happened with Jack.

After all, she was of pirate blood too. Not a pompous lady as the baron thought. Yet, she cannot neglect the fact that she is slightly, very, fond of diamonds. How beautifully they glisten and tea parties can be fun at some points. Although, never on a daily basis. That way, she is more suitable for a life on the seas. On the Pearl, sharing Jack's love with a vessel. That is to speak. Not that she ever had put the two of them side by side, but she is sure both herself and Leonor would win against it. Again, something she probably never would bring up and throw in Jack's way. But she knows deeply inside what of he would choose, it would not be the Pearl that would win.

When thinking about all the memories she has lived through, and unfortunately written down - she does a mental note to never again do so. Apparently she has a ghost reader in form of a daughter. Even if many pages can be leveled as alright for a youngster to read, she really hoped that the pages describing some passionate nights, as the one before her wedding to this baron - were blurred by all the times the diary had fallen into water. But she could only hope.

"Stole yer mum from a baron," Jack repeats, acting first as if he is being accused. Then he softens. "Aye, I did steal yer mum from a baron."

Then of all sudden, Leonor fumbles up a bottle of rum and nods for Jack to do the same. He reflects her motion and they salute. Leonor smiles and ignores her once again baffled mother.

"And thank _God_ you did."

* * *

In a deeper way than he thought he would feel, Jack is content about the scenario. The harmonic waves from the Caribbean Sea alongside having not only a loyal and a challengingly tempting wife, he does have a daughter. A precise copy of his wife, but with personality from him. Witty, spontaneous and awfully intellectual. Perhaps a bit too nosy for his liking, but what can he do? She is after all the daughter of Captain, now Commodore, Jack Sparrow. What should he expect? She is of blood by not only himself and Angelica, but Edward Teague and Blackbeard. What a family tree she has.

Throughout the days, he will continue spending them ambushing towns to steal from the filthy rich with the help of his wife. Afterwards he will teach his daughter behind the helm in how to use the wind most wisely in their escaping detours. And when sunset embarks, he will bring up a bottle of rum and salute with his crewmen, Gibbs, even Leonor and if lucky - with Angelica.

From where she stands, Jack is throwing her careful glances. And perhaps this is the reason why he prefers standing behind the helm. Not only to rule his beloved Pearl, but to have a wonderful view over Angelica and Leonor, the elder one braiding the other's hair into a loose braid. He cannot hear what they are saying, but in between they giggle about something. At points when he in fact does hear a word or two, it is usually in Spanish and not in his native tongue anyhow.

But the sight is extravagant. It gets even better every now and then when Angelica looks up to catch him checking her out. By then she tends to wink flirtatiously at him, reminding him of who he belongs to. And if sunny, the grand diamond on her finger dazzles.

The ring on her finger. Now from him and nobody else.

He gave her that jewel.

He.

Him.

Captain, Commodore Jack Sparrow.

 _Married._

 _Why do people get engaged?_

 _Why do people get married?_

He is caught thinking about the questions he did muse on once when seeing _her_ at the embark of their adventure across the Atlantic. When he brought her safely to New England, for her wedding.

Except that… now he does not really look upon the ring on her finger with envy. But rather with a warm wave going through him. Pride, if he dared thinking that aloud. Proud, will definitely be a more suitable word describing his thoughts.

Maybe it did thrill him a lot during that moment before he knocked aside the wedding couple, to give Angelica and himself place in that church. Quickly making a ceremony and him proudly uttering "She's Engaged." However, he never really did know how much the following saying would cause his own mind to flip. How proud he would be when introducing her, when talking of her. When knowing it was to him. When other would look upon her and Jack gently could set a hand around her waist and pull her to his side. And when he no longer for that short moment could be proud to say that she is engaged, but to inwardly flip to claim….

That she is no longer engaged.

Because,

"She's Married."

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: So, now I suppose we all know that she indeed did catch up on him. And even more happened. Leonor happened, haha. Just wanted to give you some family-drama, in how I picture the two of them to eventually live as a duo. I think as hot as they are on each other, a kid is inevitable as result. But hey, all of the POTC movies are not made yet.

Now, this would be the final words to this particular story :) Again, if you want I appreciate it if you'd like to tell me your thoughts of all of this (so I can grow as a writer). Regardless, I wanted again to point out an enormous thank you to all readers, silent ones as the ones giving me feedback - that I am so happy for all support. And that I was happy to read what you left on at "She's Engaged." Well, now - **"She's Married" ;).**


End file.
